New users Installation/Introduction Guide.
''Introduction: Welcome to the Master sword: Continued (MS:C for short) unoffical wikia page! You might have heard of this humble mod Through ModsDB scrolling through and got curious, and your curiosity grew stronger and you now find yourself on this wikia page. This guide will take you through Installation of the mod, and help you learn how to play the game. '''If you are experiencing problems with the game, please refer to our Bugs and fixes page.' ''Installation: '''Requirements: This is a goldsource mod so the use of the Windows version of steam and the original Half-Life 1 base game are required to play.' PLEASE NOTE: Please make sure you have launched Half-life 1 before installing, or else you will not have the appropriate files for this modification. DOWNLOADING NOTE: Some of these mirrors may include an outdated version of 1.2 or beta pack, so if you are having issues joining a server, please reinstall. Start by navigating to these links. |} |} Once you've finished downloading these two files, proceed to install the "msc_full_installer_DEC2010a.exe". The file path of the installer should be as such "c:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\half-life\msc" Now once you've installed that, proceed to install the "MSC Betapack - SEP2013a" The file path should be the same as the "msc_full_installer_DEC2010a.exe" After you have finished installing these two files, restart your steam and it should show up in your game library. ''Newbies beginner guide: part 1, the keybinds. Now after you've completed the installation, launch the game and lets get familiar with it. In the options menu we have a variety of customization and keybindings. You would want to get familiar with said keybindings so you may play this game without struggle. "''Whats so different about the keybindings of this mod compared to the original half-life 1 and other mods?" you might ask. Well ill tell you how! The Inventory menu: The "i' button opens the inventory menu where you can access your weapons, spells, potions, and other equipment and misc items. Displaying character stats: '''MS:C also comes equipped with a character statistics sheet to track your exp and level progression. '''Movement: '''MS:C's movement works differently than half-life because it has the ability to sprint by double tapping W. '''The Sheath/store/wear item button. '''The Q button is very important as you can use it to equip armors, and put away an item into your inventory. '''Interaction: '''Using the F button allows you to speak to NPC's, summon your familiar, read your item description, and much more. '''NPC interaction: '''While using the F button you can interact with an NPC, the U key will allow the player to manually type what he wants to say to an NPC. '''The action menu: '''Pressing V will bring up the small action menu where you are able to make your character sit down and passively regenerate Health and Mana. '''Quickslot/Macro binds: '''The F1-F10 keys allow the player to bind an item to a key, for example; holding down F1 with a sword in your hand will bind the sword to F1. '''Level Transitioning: Using the Enter key you are able to use a level transition point to move to the next level. Now that you have been properly acquainted with most of the unique controls of MS:C lets get cracking with Skills. ''Newbies beginner guide: part 2, the Skills. Now that you've been introduced to the keybinds and what have you, its time to get started with the core gameplay mechanics of MS:C Starting with Skills! - 'Skills '''- Swordsmanship: '''Swords come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Two handed swords can help you parry attacks, while one handed variants give you the flexibility to use a shield or other item. Practicing Swordsmanship trains Strength and Health moderately. '''Marital Arts: '''Unarmed combat is weak, but can get you out of a pinch. With enough training you can learn to knock back and even stun your opponents. There are also various gauntlets to aid otherwise unarmed combatants. The Martial Arts train most Stats moderately. '''Small Arms: '''Knives and daggers have little reach, but are swift, and provide fair damage. Small arms are poor for Strength and Health training, but help hone Awareness, which can be useful for deflecting blows and learning magic. Smallarms training also has a strong effect on Dexterity, which affects how fast you can move. '''Axe handling: '''Small axes are swift, while large unwieldy axes are slow and inaccurate, but inflict devastating damage and have great reach. Practicing Axe handling trains Strength and raises Health quite quickly. '''Blunt Arms: '''Hammers and the like provide great amounts of damage and can later be used to stun opponents. Practicing Blunt arms trains Strength and raises Health quite quickly. '''Archery: '''The primary advantage to archery is that you can strike opponents several times before they can reach you. Standard arrows are provided in limitless supply, but special and magical arrows can be acquired at various shops and sometimes among loot. Bows affect accuracy and range, with some of the more powerful also affecting damage. Archery training provides ample Awareness, Dexterity, and Concentration. '''Polearms: Polearms are long range melee weapons able to dish out Tons of damage while using the distance between you and your target. Using spears you are able to throw them to do long range attacks. Using polarms helps train your Strength, Awareness, and Fitness. All the above skills are broken into three subcategories: Balance - Affects your accuracy with the weapon. Proficiency - Affects what weapons you can use effectively. Power - Affects how much damage you do with the weapon. - Each of these are trained randomly each time you slay an opponent. The amount raised will vary with the type of opponent slain. Spell Casting: Spell Casting begins very weak, and provides very little in terms of training Stats. However, magic is absolutely critical to learn, especially at the higher levels. It is difficult to survive without the ability to heal and shield ones self, as well as that to affect multiple opponents en mass. The only Stat Spell Casting affects strongly is Wisdom. Spell Casting has several sub-categories including: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Affliction, and Divination. - Stats ''- '''Strength: Affects your Health, and how much you can carry. Dexterity: Affects your Speed. Concentration: Affects the duration of your spells, and chance of spell failure when casting memorized spells. Awareness: Affects your ability to parry blows. Fitness: Affects your Stamina and Health. Wisdom: Affects how much manna you have for casting spells and activating magical weapons. Depending on your skill order, you will have a Player Title. '''''Newbies beginner guide: Part 3, Creating a character. Now that we have been acquainted with some of the game mechanics and controls, its time to create our very first Character! Creating a character you have the choice of choosing between the Male or Female player models to start off, after we've done that, we'll write our name for him/her. So now we've named our character, lets choose his/hers starter weapon, we have a wide variety of weapons to start off with so lets go over the choices. Rusty Shortsword: A reliable one handed sword that has seen better days. Flimsy and rather rusted, this weapon delivers a sloppy slash to its opponents. Tree Bow: An old bow fashioned out of rotted wood and linen string. Can only fire its arrows so far without the arrow losing its velocity prematurely. Dull knife: A small one hunting knife whose blade has dulled to nothing. Even though it can't cut it still can be used to stab efficiently. Rusted Axe: A rusted one handed battle axe. Even though it has lost it's sharpness, it still can be used to chop and slash its enemies. Training Hammer: A heavy one handed hammer that is used by apprentice level blunt arm handlers. Erratic Lightning: A very random and stubborn spell used by apprentice spell casters. Casts a lightning bolt that is random in it's delivery. Quaterstaff: A two handed polearm made out of wood and iron. It is a good weapon for keeping enemies at bay. So now that we have chose our starting weapon, we have finished the newbies beginners guide! Time to move on and get out there and adventure! Now that you've finished this guide, i recommend trying your strength against an opponent of your level. More than likely your first opponent will be a Giant rat.